Unfounded?
by lyart
Summary: It was very suspicious—and Matthew was far too young to date! So Arthur believed, anyway.


Switzerland and Canada, this time. XD Doesn't make sense? Pft, as long as a country has foreign relations with another country, it's not_ really_ a crack pairing. Switzerland and Canada have good relations, anyway. Also onesided England/Canada?

* * *

Arthur liked to tell himself that the reason he had come to Ottawa to visit Matthew _wasn't_ because he was a lonely old country longing for some interaction with his former colony, but because meeting up for small economic discussions now and again was essential. Matthew never seemed to mind the company, though, and in fact seemed very pleased to see him, answering the door with a beaming smile.

The time flew by, until Matthew was looking at his watch and his eyes widened with surprise. "Oh, I'm very sorry, Arthur!" he exclaimed, standing up. "I've got to meet up with someone."

Arthur stared up at him bemusedly for a few moments before the words processed. "Meet up with someone…?" he echoed, but Matthew was already hurriedly pulling on a jacket (a very nice jacket, he thought, and suddenly realised the young man was well-dressed today indeed) and moving out of the lounge. "Ah, Matthew…"

"I'm really sorry!" Matthew apologised again as he hurried down the hallway. Arthur followed after him. "Um, you can let yourself out whenever you're ready to leave." He smiled briefly. "I think I'm going to be late—I'll see you at the world meeting on Wednesday!"

"Matt—" Arthur began, but Matthew was already out the door, it clicking shut quietly behind him.

The British man looked blankly after him for a few moments, his eyes wide and hand extended slightly towards the door. _'Meeting up with someone,'_ he thought, going over the word in his mind. _'Date? My little boy, on a date? Who?'_ He frowned deeply and clenched his hand into a fist. _'He's too young to be dating!'  


* * *

_

That led to Arthur following after his former charge, employing all of his skills at sneaking. Matthew was oblivious to his follower. He seemed flustered at the thought of being late, jogged down the sidewalk, apologising to his citizens who he bumped into before continuing on at a quick pace. Frowning, Arthur followed after him.

Sure, he may have been being overprotective, but it was his responsibility to make sure his former colony wasn't dating anyone bad for him! Like Russia or something. Arthur bit back a shiver at the very thought.

Matthew turned down another road, steps quickening, and Arthur followed, keeping to hiding behind trees now and then to make sure he wasn't seen. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw a petite blonde figure up ahead and Matthew paused for a moment before continuing towards it. Arthur peered out around his tree and frowned. The Canadian halted in front of her, leaning down slightly to say something.

'_Is that…Liechtenstein?'_ Panic automatically welled up in Arthur's chest. She was too young and—_Switzerland_! He'd shoot so many holes into Matthew that they'd be able to see through him (more than usual)! The British man clenched his hands into fists, prepared to put a stop to this right now, before he saw said Swiss man opening up the building behind the two and stepping out (wait a second, wasn't that the Swiss Embassy?).

Arthur prepared himself to dive out and protect the younger country, but Switzerland approached the two, not looking mad in the least (and not going for a gun, either). He said something to Matthew, nodding towards Liechtenstein and received a brief smile and a shrugging of his shoulders from the taller man.

'_This can't be a—what did that French bastard call it—m__énage à trois__, can it?'_ Arthur thought furiously. _'No, no, you're reading too much into this—Switzerland is her brother, for goodness sake. They're probably just on a friendly outing or something of the sort…'_ He couldn't bring himself to leave, however, knowing that for all that Matthew had been brought up the proper British way by him, Francis had gotten a hold of the poor boy first and who knew what he had taught him.

Matthew said something to the two, waving his hand expressively and Vash nodded shortly. His arms were folded over his chest, Liechtenstein glancing between them, rocking on her heels.

Arthur frowned, debating moving in closer to try and listen when a hand came down on his shoulder. He managed to bite back a yelp of surprise but couldn't hold back a jump, whipping around. A bemused face stared at him, lips quirked upwards and head tilted to the side.

"_Rosbif_," said Francis amusedly, "what on earth are you doing?"

Apparently, he hadn't noticed the three other countries that had turned, making their way down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the Briton's hiding place. Arthur frowned at the Frenchman, furrowing his thick eyebrows. "What are _you_ doing here, frog? Going to visit Quebec again?"

Francis glanced away guiltily and Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Stop encouraging that brat. All he does is cause trouble for Matthew," Arthur barked, folding his arms over his chest.

"It isn't my fault _Québec_ loves _moi_," Francis protested. Arthur stared at him disgustedly, scowling, before he remembered suddenly what he had been doing and looked out around the tree. He bit back the urge to groan in frustration as he saw the trio were already moving away down the sidewalk. "Ehm, _rosbif_, what exactly are _you_ doing hiding here?"

"Nothing," Arthur said stiffly, beginning to make his way after Matthew and his companions. Francis tailed him, grinning curiously before he saw the figures.

"Oho, are you stalking dear Mathieu?" he asked jovially.

"It's not _stalking_. I'm not you, you bloody frog," Arthur hissed venomously as he sped up, hoping to leave the other man behind. No such luck; France followed after him. "I'm looking out for him—he's going somewhere with Liechtenstein and Switzerland. It's suspicious."

"_M__énage à trois_?" Francis wondered and Arthur wanted to groan that they had come to the same conclusion.

"Matthew's not like _you_!" Arthur spluttered. Up ahead, he saw that they'd stopped by the road and Matthew was waving for a taxi. He sped up slightly, though made a point of ducking behind cover whenever it seemed like one of the three was glancing back over their shoulders.

"Hmm," said Francis doubtfully. A taxi pulled up to the three up ahead and they climbed into it. Arthur sped up into a jog, reaching the curb just as the taxi drove away. He waved furiously for one of his own, bouncing anxiously on his feet. Francis chuckled suddenly and Arthur scowled back at him. "You are like an overprotective lover, _rosbif_."

"I am _not_," Arthur snapped. "I'm just trying to look out for him!"

"Of course," said Francis, though it sounded indulgent and Arthur had the urge to bash his face off the pavement (stronger than usual, anyway). A taxi pulled up and the British man slid into the back seat. To his irritation, Francis slid in after him, smiling and thoroughly amused by the whole affair.

"After them," he directed the cab driver, pointing to where Matthew's taxi was. The driver looked at him oddly but drove after it.

* * *

"A gun shop?" Arthur said blankly.

"A gun shop," Francis confirmed. They stood outside it, the British man with his hands dangling by his sides, the Frenchman's hands on his hips, and a huge smile on his lips. Matthew, Vash and Liechtenstein were inside, the first two talking and pointing at various guns. It wasn't exactly the ideal place to go on a date—much less bring a young, innocent-looking girl to.

"Matthew was good at sniping in the war, wasn't he?" sighed Arthur, scratching his hair with one hand.

"And he likes hunting," Francis agreed, looking over at him amusedly. "My, your jealousy was unfounded after all." He yelped as Arthur's hand smashed into the side of his face and he stumbled backwards from the force, clutching at the spot where he hit with an outraged noise.

"It _wasn't jealousy_," Arthur hissed, jabbing an index finger at him with a threatening look. "Now sod off already." With that, he spun on his heel and stalked off down the sidewalk while Francis pouted and rubbed his rapidly reddening cheek, making a face after his retreating form.

* * *

"They've finally finished following you," Vash muttered half to himself, glancing out the window of the shop, frowning quietly. Matthew blinked and looked over at him inquiringly as Liechtenstein wandered around just out of earshot, peering past the counter at the guns, apparently interested in them, or trying to for her elder brother.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," the Swiss man said, glancing away and at the other man's face. "Sorry about today—I don't know why Liechtenstein wanted to come all of a sudden. You had to call off the reservation and everything." He frowned slightly and Matthew reached out, fingers touching his for a fraction of a moment, a small, bashful smile on his face.

"It's okay. Next time, we'll have a chance to go to the restaurant," Matthew said softly.

"Hmm," Vash agreed, allowing himself to catch and squeeze the other man's hand with his own for a moment.

* * *


End file.
